


Finally snapped (my neck)

by CatZ_BatZ07



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bombs, Joker (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Other, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatZ_BatZ07/pseuds/CatZ_BatZ07
Summary: What happens if the Joker finally takes over and makes Batman snap? Alternate ending for Batman: The Arkham knight





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FF so go easy on me. Comments on my fanfic and if it's actually good or not is greatly appreciated.

Chaos was everywhere in Gotham City. Gunshots were being fired at every corner of the streets. People were screaming, fighting to escape the city, though it was hard to run with so much blood flooding the streets. It was no use. Most of the “good” people in Gotham had already fled due to scarecrow and his final warning to the city. All that remained were the people who lived for the madness. The people that murdered without a second thought and even laughed about it to all their gut-wrenching friends. The people who deserved to die. The people who NEEDED to die. And Batman wasn’t going to deliver justice to them anymore. 

He’d finally snapped. Finally broken free of the mental reigns that he confined himself in. He was as crazy and destructive as the Joker. Crazier in fact. He’d done what no other self-proclaimed villain in Gotham had ever done before. He brought the city to its knees. And this time there was no hero to save Gotham, not anymore. Not ever. 

He is the reason the raging fires spread and burnt criminal scum to ashes. He even managed to catch firefly in the crossfire. However he did have to make some amends to firefly and his suit to watch him perish and scream into the flames. It was worth the trouble. 

He was also the reason why everybody in the police department was dead. And they didn't exactly die peacefully. He didn't need to pay all those thugs to jump the GCPD and fire them down. Instead they’d do it for free. They just needed his permission and off to work they went. 

He finally understood why Joker found everything so funny. Watching everybody’s miserable lives be put to an end was so entertaining. The bat hadn’t felt this happy in years. It was like opening presents on Christmas day, the year before mum and dad bunked off to heaven and left Brucie crying in an alleyway. Aren't memories sweet. His parents would be mortified if they could see not-so-little Bruce now. Not that it mattered now. Batman realised it didn’t matter if everybody in this tiny cage of a life died. Their lives were pointless. They were a slave to society and they suffered because of it. The Joker was doing a favour by putting them out of their misery. 

The dark knight was going to finally become the hero that Gotham deserved. That Gotham needed. Even if they didn't realise it at first. He was going to kill everybody who had ever set foot in that city. And he knew exactly who could get the job done for him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman watched in horror as half of Gotham went up in flames. Criminals were running amok, free of the restraints of the dusty jail cells. Everything had gone too hell. And it was all Batman's fault. He couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, his ally, the wisest and cleverest man he knew had been the reason that Gotham had fallen. Superman had watched Bruce put Gotham before everyone else in his life, including his own family, and now he was destroying everything he stood for! Even when Joker was dead he still got the last life. It made Clark's blood boil. He didn't even realise that laser was beginning to come out of his eyes and that his fist began to clench in anger.


End file.
